The inventive concept relates to a solid state drive apparatus and a data storage system having the same, and more particularly, to a solid state drive apparatus including a housing having vent holes, and a data storage system having the solid state drive apparatus.
Solid state drive apparatuses are gaining attention as a next-generation storage device to replace hard disk drives. The solid state drive apparatuses are storage devices based on a non-volatile memory and have low power consumption and a high storage density. In addition, solid state drive apparatuses used as a storage device allow for the input and output of a large amount of data at a high speed, and thus, a higher demand for the solid state drive apparatuses is expected.
Accordingly, data storage systems having a solid state drive apparatus are also being developed. However, as the capacity of the solid state drive apparatuses increases, heat generation also increases.